Sierociniec Rozdział 2
Do mojego gabinetu weszła nowo zatrudniona nauczycielka biologii. Widać było po jej twarzy, że uważa tą sytuację za niepotrzebną. - Proszę usiąść. Zaproponowałem, kobieta jednak odmówiła, tłumacząc, iż nie powinno to zająć długo. Pomimo jej ignorancji zacząłem wyjaśniać powód, dla którego zatrudniono właśnie ją: - Przez znaczą część Pani życia zajmowała się Pani trudną młodzieżą. Była Pani nawet psychiatrą dziecięcym. Pomimo tego jestem zmuszony powiedzieć, że te dzieci są... inne... W tym momencie nauczycielka mi przerwała: - Proszę Pana, myślę, że nawet nie zdaje sobie Pan sprawy z tego co ja widziałam. Znajdę sposób na każde dziecko. Jednak chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co JA robię u psychiatry? Pomimo jej pytania kontynuowałem: - Rozumiem, że wiele Pani widziała jednak to co tutaj się dzieje wykracza nawet Pani najgorsze oczekiwania... - Ale co JA robię u psychiatry? Znów przerwała mi biolożka... - Teraz jest tu Pani tylko po to aby posłuchać o dzieciach. Następnym razem jednak... Niestety znów nie mogłem dokończyć, Pani ignorantka wyszła z mojego gabinetu gdy jeszcze mówiłem. Potem poszła prosto do Dyrektora, aby powiedzieć mu, że mnie odwiedziła i odebrać klucze od sali biologicznej. Lekcja niedługo miała się zacząć, dlatego Kobieta poszła od razu do sali. Podczas gdy dziewczynki jeszcze nie przyszły, przygotowywała swoje biurko do lekcji. - Dzień dobry proszę Pani! Krzyknęły dziewczynki po tym jak weszły niezauważalnie. - Dzień dobry dzieci! Miło mi was poznać. Przywitała się biolożka z uśmiechem wstając od biurka. Na sam widok dziewczynek zrobiło się jej ich żal. Miały na sobie stare lekko podarte mundurki, chodziły na boso, poza tymi, które nosiły podarte rajstopki. Wszystkie miały włosy uplecione w warkocz i ubrane były na ciemno brązowo. A na oko miały 4-6 lat. Wszystkie uczennice patrzyły na swoją nauczycielkę z lekkim uśmieszkiem, z czasem jednak było słychać lekkie podśmiewywanie się, które przerodziło się w wręcz psychiczny śmiech. Dziewczynki podbiegły do nauczycielki i swym naporem rzuciły ją w krzesło tak, że uderzyła głową o kant biurka, nie straciła jednak przytomności. Dziewczynki przesunęły ławki w boki sali, a kobietę na środek. Jedna z nich wyjęła długi drut ze swojej ławki i wszystkie zaczęły wiązać nim swoją nauczycielkę tak ciasno, że w niektórych miejscach przecięły skórę. Biolożka oczywiście krzyczała na cały sierociniec, jednak jeszcze nikt nie przychodził jej na pomoc. Dzieci powaliły kobietę na ziemię i poczęły po niej deptać i skakać, śpiewając dziecięce piosenki. Kobieta tylko czekała na utratę przytomności, która jednak nie nadeszła. Dzieci przerwały gdy jedna z nich przyniosła kanister z benzyną i zapałki. Dziewczynki posadziły wycieńczoną biolożkę i zabrały się za oblewanie jej benzyną. Przerwał to dźwięk otwierania drzwi. - Co tu się dzieje? Zapytał głos nastoletniej uczennicy. Biolożka popatrzyła na nią. Miała na oko 15-17 lat, ubrana była tak samo jak jej młodsze koleżanki z tym, że podwinęła rękawy do ramion i zamiast sukienki nosiła shorty po kolana. - Zasada nr 3 poproszę! Krzyknęła nastolatka. - Nie wolno krzywdzić niewinnych... Odpowiedziały dziewczynki z pokorą. A nastolatka dodała z czułością: - Co Ona wam zrobiła? - Nic... my po prostu chcemy, żebyś ty nas uczyła biologi, a nie jakaś Pani z zewnątrz! Krzyknęła zapłakana dziewczynka, po czym podbiegła przytulić się do swojej starszej siostry. Nastolatka przytuliła ją z czułością, po czym powiedziała: - Ja rozumiem, ale to nie jest powód, żeby robić komuś krzywdę, rozumiecie? Jak tak wam na tym zależy, to obiecuje wam, że będę czasem przychodziła na wasze lekcje. Bardzo ucieszyło to dziewczynki, jednak po chwili wszystkie podeszły z powrotem do nauczycielki, rozwiązały ją i wspólnie powiedziały "Przepraszamy". Po czym wyszły z pokoju. Dziewczyna podeszła do kobiety, która powiedziała: - Dziękuję ci... - Nie dziękuj! Powiedziała z surowym głosem nastolatka. - Przez ciebie muszę je teraz za to ukarać! Każda z nich będzie cierpiała tak jak ty... Myślisz, że lubię bić moje młodsze siostrzyczki?! Zapytała z wyrzutem dziewczyna. - Chciały mnie zabić... - Oj wiem... Daj rękę... proszę. Powiedziała dziewczyna po czym wyciągnęła rękę w stronę biolożki, która jednak ze strachu nie chciała zrobić tego o co została poproszona, dlatego dziewczyna sama ją chwyciła. Wtedy kobieta poczuła niezwykły ból podobny do wwiercania drutu w jej dłoń, który nagle ustał gdy dotarł do nerwu. Kobieta straciła wtedy władzę nad swoim ciałem, ale poczuła lekkie szczypanie w miejscach ran. Po około minucie dziewczyna puściła rękę kobiety oddając jej władzę nad ciałem i wyszła mówiąc: - Nie ma za co... Ożywić też się da, więc nic by ci nie było. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie